


Shoulder Massage

by CarmillaCarmine



Series: Slice of Life ficlets - Dissonance [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b, Dissonance, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: The ficlet happens afterchapter 8ofDissonanceand after the previous ficlet "Ice Cube Daydream"You don't have to know the fic to read the ficlet.





	Shoulder Massage

“Whisky?” Sherlock asked John, who was lounging on the sofa wearing a deliciously aroused expression. Sherlock hoped he was recalling their evening swim or maybe even continuing what they had started there. John stretched his arms above his head and a slight wince marred his features. 

“Shoulder?” John nodded in response. “May I?” 

“Knock yourself out.” John sat sideways on the sofa and Sherlock sat behind him. It was an awkward angle for a massage but enough to elevate the immediate pain. Gently, Sherlock placed his hands on John’s neck and applied pressure, wrenching a groan from his friend. 

“Take off your shirt.” Sherlock instructed, more breathlessly than intended. 

John didn’t turn, he just pulled his shirt off revealing his naked flesh. John’s warmth permeated Sherlock’s fingers as he started kneading the tight muscles. He massaged John’s trapezius, pinching and pulling the muscles back. John’s lewd moans travelled all the way to Sherlock’s abdomen. He slowed, easing his ministrations as his eyes focused on the scar John had earned in Afghanistan. With feather-like touch, he traced the exit wound of the bullet. Without thought, Sherlock placed a gentle kiss on the scar, feeling the toughened skin under his lips and loving it. The sharp inhale coming from John made Sherlock want to use John’s extraordinary responsiveness, teasing John until he begged. 


End file.
